Lazo de Amor
by Reyka Nara
Summary: —¿En serio? ¡Oh vamos, debes de estar de broma! —increpó con sorna el rubio—. Simplemente no me interesa. Así que… suéltame, Uchiha.


**Genero:** Shonen-ai

**Titulo:** Lazo de amor

_Sasu__Naru_

Tras haber arreglado su habitación, Naruto salió de su hogar con semblante relajado, cerró la puerta con llave mientras pensaba en el delicioso ramen que cenaría. Se giró, dispuesto a emprender su marcha, pero aquella figura delante de él, lo petrifico en su lugar. Al rubio, de un momento a otro el pasillo de su piso se le había hecho tan estrecho que pensó que en cualquier momento se asfixiaría.

Tanto que lo había evadido desde que Uchiha volvió. Tantas veces que evitó el quedarse a solas con él porque simplemente no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería enfrentarse a él… ya no.

_¿Si le tenía miedo? _

No, por supuesto que no. El héroe de Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto, no le podía temer a ese bastardo.

Naruto se sentía estúpido –demasiado- después de descubrir lo que en verdad lo había motivado todo ese tiempo en ir tras Sasuke. Y ahora, sin una ruta de escape, sin nadie a su alrededor que lo ayudase a evadirle una vez más, ahí se encontraban en ese estrecho pasillo frente a su hogar. Su única salida era precisamente al frente de donde venía el azabache con paso seguro, semblante neutro y tranquilo. Ya que si saltaba por el costado se vería demasiado evidente que evitaba a Uchiha y si algo Naruto no era, eso era cobarde.

El rubio inhaló profundamente y exhaló. Recobró su compostura, guardo sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dio el primer paso al frente. Ya no huiría, no lo evadiría esta vez.

Paso a paso se acercaban uno al otro, sus rostros en alto, orgullosos. Sin mostrar el verdadero sentir que los invadía. Sus caminos se cruzaron, pasaron uno a lado del otro sin parpadear siquiera.

-Suspiró. Naruto pensó que se había librado de hablar con él, por ello, una leve sonrisa se había curvado en sus labios, de alivio.

—Estoy arto. —masculló Uchiha. Esas palabras provocaron que a Uzumaki le diera un brinco el corazón, y que abriera los ojos a lo que le daban al sentir como el tacto ajeno retenía su mano derecha por la muñeca, haciéndolo girar con brusquedad, con fuerza; y se topará de frente con aquella penetrante mirada ónix.

Por un instante, el rubio enmudeció. Y el día que lo vio entrar de nuevo en la aldea golpeo con fuerza su memoria. Naruto recobró su naturaleza al recordar aquel semblante que el vengador mostró, y por ello un sentimiento contradictorio nació en su corazón. La desesperanza, el resentimiento por todo lo que le hizo experimentar al irse, el dolor que inundo su pecho cuando descubrió y aceptó la realidad de sus sentimientos, "amor".

—¿Qué pretendes? —increpó al instante en que halaba su mano para soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitió. Pese al dolor que sintió el rubio por la fuerza que aplicó el azabache para mantener la mano del rubio, prisionera, no hizo gesto alguno que lo demostrara.

—Eso deberías de responder tú. —Increpó Uchiha aferrando la mano que sostenía entre los rostros de ambos—. Desde que volví has estado evadiéndome, y he querido hablar de algo importante contigo desde entonces.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh vamos, debes de estar de broma! —increpó con sorna el rubio—. Simplemente no me interesa. Así que… suéltame, Uchiha.

_-¿Uchiha? _

¿Pero qué carajos significaba eso? Que él recordara, el "dobe" nunca antes lo había llamado por su apellido, y además, había visto en varias ocasiones una fría mirada hacia su propia persona, pero, jamás provenir de Naruto, y eso… le dolió más que el Tsukuyomi al que Itachi –en vida- le había sometido en repetidas ocasiones.

Sasuke sabía lo terco que podría ser Uzumaki y se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a ello, pero… esa "acción" era un punto demasiado aparte que jamás se imaginó recibir de él.

—No te estoy preguntando si te interesa o no. Tú, vas a escuchar en este preciso momento lo que quiero decirte…

—¡Estas loco si pretendes obligarme a escucharte! Con trabajo y escucho a Oba-chan y eso, porque la "respeto, estimo y a permanecido apoyándome" —le interrumpió sumamente cabreado el rubio ante la osadía de Uchiha, recalcándole sus ultimas palabras—. Así que no quieras venir a exigir algo a lo que no tienes derecho, tú no cabes en ninguna de esas palabras —le gritó, como tenía tiempo que no lo hacia, su mirada fiera enfrentaba a la azabache, su mano temblaba por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para zafarse del contrario.

—Te amo.

Lo dicho por Uchiha le movió el mundo tal cual él lo conocía. Los zafiros de Naruto reflejaban el "shock" que le causó escuchar precisamente esa palabra aflorar de labios del azabache, instante que Sasuke no desperdició, no podía hacerlo. Se supone que había vuelto precisamente por ese rubio gritón, por que por más que lo intentó ya no pudo soportar permanecer alejado de él. Se lo negó en repetidas ocasiones, se dio de topes contra la pared tratando de negar ese sentimiento que desde antaño nació en su lastimado corazón, tenia que reconocer que en aquel entonces el miedo a aferrarse a ese sentimiento y luego perder de nuevo a alguien importante para él, lo dominó en ese entonces y fue que intento romper con ese "lazo" que inconscientemente se había tejido entre él y Uzumaki.

—Volví por ti. —acorto el espacio que los separaba, sin apartar la mirada de esos zafiros que tanto habían hecho por él—. Volví, porque ya no puedo negar más esto que siento.

Acaricio con sutileza, en un beso tímido los labios del rubio. Cálidos, tersos… adictivos, ya que sintió la imperante necesidad de besarlos de nuevo, de devorarlos en un demandante beso y así lo hiso. Tras salir de su "impacto" Naruto se resistió a la acción de Sasuke, pero sus "escondidos sentimientos" terminaron actuando a favor de "ese bastardo" que tanto daño le había causado al largarse y, mucho más al resistirse en cada una de las ocasiones cuando le pidió que volviera.

—¡Maldito teme, te advierto que si estas jugando…! —comenzó a sentenciarlo Uzumaki algo desconfiado aún, cuando Sasuke se decidió a liberar sus labios.

—No suelo jugar. —le miró fijamente, liberándolo al fin del agarre, con lo que Uzumaki dijo Sasuke estaba seguro que ya no escaparía—. Sabes bien que sólo contigo siempre habló en serio —susurró, deleitándose del rubor que hiso presa de las mejillas del rubio al escuchar sus palabras.

Ciertamente, era el comienzo que ambos tanto habían esperado. Estaban más que decididos a que ya no volverían a escapar de ese sentimiento que desde antaño los había hecho sus prisioneros. El amor que se profesarían sin ataduras del pasado, los harían alcanzar la felicidad que tanto merecía Uzumaki y Uchiha.


End file.
